Anakin and Ahsoka: The Talk
by ninicamarillo
Summary: ANAKIN AND AHSOKA FALL IN LOVE AND HAVE THE BIRDS AND BEES TALK


Anakin and Ahsoka: The Talk

Anakin. Ahsoka, and Obiwan were walking downtown Corasant. They went to Dexters for dinner. They sat down. Anakin sat in the middle of Ahsoka and Obiwan. There was a half naked waitress coming to their table. All the 3 jedi's eyes widened. Ahsoka jaw dropped open. Anakin covered Ahsoka's eyes.

" Welcome to Dexters! What would you like to drink?" Obiwan and Anakin jaw dropped open. Anakin stilled covered Ahsokas eyes. " Ugh.. ill have coke please." Said Anakin. " Ill have the Coors Light please." Obi wan said with his jaw still open. " Ill have Root beer please." Said Ahsoka still eyes covered by Anakin hand. The waitress wrote down the order and left. Anakin uncovered Ahsoka's eyes and then stroked her lekku.

" What the hell was that!" Ahsoka said to Anakin. Anakin rubbed his head with the back of his hand.

" Ugh… that was a half naked waitress." Anakin said stroking her lekku. Ahsokas eyes widened. They laughed and looked at each other at the same time. The waitress came back.

" Oh my god." Said Anakin covering Ahsoka's eyes again. " What would you guys like to eat?" They ordered hamburger ,pasta, and Pizza. The waitress left and Anakin un covered her eyes.

" They really need to give the waitresses some clothes." She laughed. They all laughed. A halfnaked man went up on stage with his ass showing to everyone. Ahsoka's eyes widened. She smiled.

" Well that's a good ass." Ahsoka laughed. Anakin covered her eyes. Obi wan laughed at her remark.

" Its time for tonights entertainment. KAROKE!" they all cheered. " Heres Cindy Hongu singing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Anakin un covered her eyes. The music started. It was slow and smooth. Anakin knew what to do. " Ahsoka would you like to dance?" He asked with his hand out. She took his hand. They walked to the dance floor. Anakin put his hands on her hips. And Ahsoka put her arms around his neck. The girl started to sing.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ill never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me hear alone. But all that's dead and gone and past tooniight. Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright. No one can hurt you now come morning light you and ill be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window darling everythings on fire the war out side our door keeps breaching on. CURL UP TO THIS LLALBY EVEN WHEN THE MUSIC'S GOOOONNE GOOONE JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES THE SUN IS GOING DOWN YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT NO ONE CAN HURT YOU NOW come morning light you and I be safe and sooound.

OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

LA LA LA LA OH LA LA LA OH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

LA LA OH LA LA

Just close your eyes. You will be all right come morning light you and I be safe and sound

OHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHH

The song ended and Anakin and Ahsoka sat down. They smiled at each other. Anakin knew what to do. He went up to the DJ and told him something then came back.

" What did you ask him?" Anakin turned to her and stroked her cheek. " You will see soon my young Padawan." He smiled. Ahsoka was falling for him. The DJ turned on the microphone and said. " Up next Ahsoka Tano!" Ahsoka turned to Anakin. Ahsoka sighed,

" What? You cant keep that voice in forever. Go on." Ahsoka nodded and went up their to sing. Obi wan stroked his beard and looked at Anakin. " Your such a good teacher Anakin." Anakin rolled his eyes.

" Alright well im going to sing Haunted by Evanscence." Everyone cheered. The music started Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still cant find what keeps me in. ohhhhhhhhhhhh When all this time ive been so hollow inside. I KNOW YOUR STILL THERE WATCHING ME WANTING ME I CAN FEEL YOU HOLD ME DOWN FEARING YOU LOVING YOU I WONT LET YOU HOLD ME DOWN. Haunting you I can smell you your life. Can hear your heart pounding in my heaaaaad WATCHING ME WANTING ME I CAN FELL YOU HOLD ME DOWN SAVING ME RAPING ME WATCHING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE WATCHING ME WANTING ME I CAN FEEL YOU HOLD ME DOWN FEARING YOU LOVING YOU I WONT LET YOU HOLD ME DOWN!

The song ended and everyone stood up and cheered. Even Anakin and Obiwan she bowed. And ran to Anakin. Anakin ran to her and picked her up and spinned her around. They hugged.

" Well we have our contest winner Ahsoka Tano!" Everyone cheered. " You did Ahsoka!" Anakin hugged her. Ahsoka kissed his cheek. And Anakin looked at Ahsoka and kissed her lips. Obiwan's eyes grew in shock. Ahsoka pulled from the kiss and ran to the was processing from what was happening. Obi wan went to the store to get some porn videos for Ahsoka. She needs to learn about sex shes 16.

" Anakin does Ahsoka know about sex?" Anakin mouth dropped open. " Ugh that's not something we don't talk about." He said. " Well you need to tell her." Anakin sighed. " Why me!" Obi wan turned around. " Because you love her." Anakin nodded. They went back to there quarters Obi wan gave her the tapes to watch. Anakin opened Ahsoka's door. " Hey master Obiwan gave me these tapes can you watch them with me?" Anakin nodded. " I don't know what these are about probably just how to use a lightsaber or something."

She turned on the tapes and their were to humans having sex. Their jaw dropped open. " OH MY GOD!" says Ahsoka. Anakin went over to her and hugged her. They kissed. " Master why where they having sex?" " Wait you know about it?" Ahsoka nodded. " Ok" They kissed. Anakin picked her up and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her. They took off their clothes and made love.

THE END HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE FOLLOW MY OTHER STORIES LIKE TORTURED BY PIRATES AND THE SHATTERED WINDOW AND CAPTURED BY DARTH MAUL THEIR ANISOKA STORIES OK SO READ THEM REVIEW THEM AND FOLLOW ME!


End file.
